date_a_livefandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Котори Ицука
— главный персонаж «Date A Live». Сводная младшая сестра Шидо и командир дирижабля «Фраксинус». Описание Котори Ицука — сводная младшая сестра Шидо; ученица средней школы, командир секретной организации «Рататоск». За 5 лет до начала основных событий «Date A Live» маленькая Котори была обманута таинственным существом, превратившим ее в духа. Вскоре после этого существо, что дало ей силу, рассказало о том, как запечатать её; после сделанных действий силы были запечатаны. Однако воспоминания, перевернувшие всю её жизнь, были кем-то стерты. Только через 5 лет, когда Котори второй раз в жизни использовала свои силы для битвы с Куруми на крыше школы, воспоминания начали проявляться после разговора с Шидо. Котори сослалась на потерю памяти, считая, что некто просто стер её. Позже оказалось, что это был «Фантом». Котори, будучи командиром «Рататоск» знала бы определенную информацию, которую знали только участники «Рататоск», а остальные — нет. Однако даже им было неизвестно, по какой причине она стала духом. Внешность Котори — ученица средней школы с двумя хвостиками, заплетенными ленточками разного цвета. У нее длинные кораллового цвета волосы и красные глаза. Когда хвостики заплетены белыми ленточками, девушка одета в белую блузку с черным галстуком и короткой юбкой синего цвета в клеточку, а также чулками и туфлями коричневого цвета. Но, когда в волосы заплетены черные ленточки, то в военную форму, что состоит из белой рубашки с черным галстуком, короткой красной юбкой с черным ремнем и красной курткой-накидкой, чулками и сапогами до колена.В «режиме командира» она использует черные ленты. Ее рост — 145 сантиметров, а замеры тела — B72 / W53 / H74. В «форме духа» она облачена в длинное кимоно в пастельно-красных и нежно кремовых тонах. А из головы «выходят» два длинных рога, заплетенных черными ленточками. Личность У Котори расстройство личности, поэтому в зависимости от ситуации ее характер меняется. И, соответственно, цвет ленточек тоже. Белые ленточки превращают ее в милую, робкую и слабую младшую сестренку, которая очень сильно зависит от своего старшего брата, но когда в волосах черные ленточки, то она становится сильным, уверенным, харизматичным, а иногда и циничным лидером, способным прекрасно управлять дирижаблем «Фраксинус». По словам Рейне, Котори с белыми ленточками могла бы честно сказать, как она себя чувствует, в то время как Котори с черными ленточками показывала бы себя только с сильной стороны. В форме духа Котори ведет себя также, как и в режиме командира, но, если она слишком долго пребывает в этой форме, то ее третье «Я», или, если бы точнее «Духовная личность», берет над ней вверх и она превращается в агрессивную и беспощадную машину для убийств, желающей драться с врагами до смерти. Можно сказать, что борьба с сильными противниками (и их полное уничтожение) — ее единственный интерес. Но несмотря на то, в какой форме она пребывает, чувства к Шидо у нее всегда присутствуют. Они даже помогают ей помнить о том, кто она есть на самом деле независимо от ситуации. История Котори родилась в семья Ицука и была единственным ребенком до тех пор, пока ее родители не усыновили Шидо, когда она была еще маленькой. Как-то раз она была одна в парке и плакала, поскольку в день своего рождения с ней никого из родных или близких не было. Затем к ней подошел «Фантом» и словно бы прочитала все ее мысли. Она испугалась, что брат увидит, как она плачет. Фантом сказал, что брат наверняка узнает об этом и предложила ей кристалл сефиры, благодаря которому она может стать сильнее, чем раньше. Когда Котори дотронулась до кристалла, он соединился с ней. И внезапно всё, до чего она стала дотрагиваться, начало воспламеняться. Plot Light Novel Appearances: Volume 1-11 Anime Appearances: Episode 1-13 (S1), 1-2, 4-10(S2) Date A Live: Rinne Utopia Date A Live: Ars Install Powers and Abilities DAL v4 02.png DAL v4 08.png|Cannon Mode DATE-A-LIVE-09.jpg Dal001.jpg Cannon.jpg|Cannon (Megiddo) kotori.jpg|Regenerating Ability 800px-DAL_V9_000d.jpg|Using a portion of her spirit's ability Angel: Camael (灼爛殲鬼 (カマエル) Shakuran Sen'oni, lit., "Burning Annihilating Demon") Weapon: Halberd Astral Dress: Elohim Gibor (神威霊装・五番 (エロヒム・ギボール) , Shin'i Reisou: Goban , "Spirit Dress of God's Authority, Number 5") Cannon Mode: Megiddo 砲（メギド） Kotori Itsuka is born as a human and still is a human per se. However, she receives the powers of a Spirit during an incident five years before the main story of the novels started. Her powers are centered on the manipulation of flames that erupt from her body and can be used in close or ranged combat. In her Spirit form, Kotori's clothes change into her Astral Dress Elohim Gibor, which resembles a goddess's robes from Japanese folklore, with a revealing neckline, a translucent sash, and black ribbons tied around a pair of horns. Her angel Camael comes in the form of a large red halberd, but can be dismantled into Megiddo, a cannon powered by Kotori's own flames. Megiddo fires powerful energy beams that can overwhelm even the defenses of other Spirits. Kotori also has a powerful regeneration ability, which Shido uses/borrows on many occasions when he is trying to make spirits fall for him. Basically, it is an ability that protects the user from certain death as long as the user has enough "mana." It also reverses all physical damage done on the person as if it never happened but only covers the recipient's body. The nature of Kotori's powers makes her prone to losing control over the urge of defeating another Spirit, and has caused widespread damage during the two times it was unleashed. For this reason, Kotori sees her Spirit powers as a last resort that she only chooses to use when desperate times come. Интересные факты *Фамилия Котори имеет характер для «пять» 「五」(「いつ・ゴ, itsu/go), что является отсылкой к пятой сефироте на Древе Жизни, «Сила и Суждение». Это проявляется в ее роли командира Рататоск и разрушительной духовной силы. *Котори — единственная, кто смогла бороться наравне с Куруми. *«Ицука» может означать «некоторое время» (неизвестный момент времени) или «пятый день месяца», в зависимости от того, как пишется. *Её кодовое имя — Ифрит. Ифрит — класс огненных джиннов в арабском и исламском фольклоре. *Имя ее ангела, Камаэль, означает «Тот, кто видит Бога». *Камаэль связан с планетой Марс. *Камаэль утверждал, что он является лидером, изгнавшим Адама и Еву из Эдемского сада и держащего в руке пылающий меч. *Котори была первым духом, которого запечатал Шидо. Однако он не помнил этого, пока Котори не вернула себе свои силы дли битвы с Куруми. **Шидо запечатал ее силы, поскольку «Фантом» сказал, что это единственный способ спасти Шидо, просто поцеловав его. Поэтому Котори знала, что Шидо обладал этой силой. *Астральное платье Котори — Элохим Гибор, что означает «Бог Сильный», «Бог Суровый», «Бог Справедливый», а также, «Бог-Воин». *Котори не любит жанр ужасы. *Иногда девушка может проникать в школу во время обеда, где учится Шидо, чтобы сообщить важную и недавно собранную информацию. *Любимая конфета Котори — Чупа-чупс. *Она любит ванные бомбочки и ей трудно удержаться даже в режиме командира. *Хирото Тономачи играет на своем мобильном телефоне в игру «Влюбись: моя маленькая сестра», в которой имеет подругу, очень похожую на Котори, только волосы и глаза героини розового цвета. *Ее день рождения 3 августа. По знаку зодиака она лев. Лев находится в группе огненных знаков зодиака. Это является отсылкой к ее духовным силам. *She has an unique merit: her catchphrase (the quote shown at the beginning of this article) can be considered the trademark phrase of the whole series. *It is hinted that Kotori is fond of dating sims, as she used one in Shido's training. Also, whenever her brother needed something to do, the choices are displayed as if she's playing a dating sim herself. *Kotori's favorite light novel is Date A Live, according to a short story. * In the second chapter of Volume 2,Kotori told Shido that she had been appointed as the commander of the combat unit <Ratatoskr> around five years ago (after she became a spirit),when she was 8 years old (as calculated by Shido). * «Мегиддо» похож на пушку, что использует Стрелок с Черной скалы, который является персонажем аниме, манги и игр Black★Rock Shooter. * Мегиддо Котори известен главным образом благодаря греческому слову ''Армагеддон ''согласно Книге Откровения. В христианской эсхатологии место последней битвы сил добра с силами зла в конце времён. Категория:Персонажи Категория:Женский Категория:Человек Категория:Духи